The present invention relates to a rasp handle, and more particularly to a handle for releasably retaining and manipulating a rasp during use thereof.
Hip arthroplasty procedure includes anesthesia and patient placement on a table in proper orientation. The patient's body is then stabilized, scrubbed, prepped and draped. An incision is made and the subcutaneous tissue is divided. Appropriate soft tissue is excised and/or divided for exposure and dislocation of the hip. After the femoral head is dislocated from its associated acetabulum, the head is rotated for better exposure. A femoral neck osteotomy is then performed wherein the neck and head are cut away from the femur shaft. Next, the cancellous bone is removed from the intermedullary canal by means of a rasp or reamer device. In some cases, a separate handle is used with the rasp.